


The Herald

by treveIyan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Lore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treveIyan/pseuds/treveIyan
Summary: Upon receiving her newfound mission to save the entire world - Evelyn Hawke; a dimwitted irresponsible young rouge, must learn to adapt to her new life as the people of Thedas flock to her banner - while also trying to push the secret of her past behind her.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**2:13 Dragon**

It was dark in the Exalted Plains - but that did not stop the sweltering heat of the seemingly endless summer nights. A nearby pasture held a herd of sleeping Hallas; taking advantage of the warmth for a good night's sleep. One of the Hallas’ heads raised - hearing the distant sound of running towards its way. The Halla stood to its feet and bleated to alert the rest of the sleeping herd. Soon, all of them had begun galloping away from the strangers.

Aloura’s legs felt like they just might give out at any moment - trying with every fiber in her entire body to keep going as she held her newborn to her chest and tightly gripped the hand of her small child. Her large hooded black cloak blew effortlessly in the wind as they ran down the road. The unforgiving hot air made it hard to breathe - her forehead quickly gathering sweat.

“There!” A voice shouted from the distance. Aloura turned her head back as she ran, seeing a small group of Templars with their swords drawn - running their way.

Aloura stops in her tracks, looking down to her young dark haired son - he looks up to her, tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. “Mummy?”

Without a second to waste, Aloura places her newborn in his arms. “Get back, my love.” She instructs her son. He holds his sister close to his chest and backs away slowly.

Aloura walks towards the Templars charging toward her. She closes her eyes - inhaling a deep breath of air through her nose, opening her eyes as she exhales. Using all the mana she holds within her small body… she lifts her arms in the air - ripping a large tree from the soil. The boy’s golden eyes widen as his mother sets the tree aflame, holding it above her head. In a swift motion, she throws her arms down. A wave of ashes from the burning leaves fill the air as the tree hits the ground with severe force - the impact sending a vibration through the ground.

Aloura drops her arms and jogs to her son, she bends down in front of him. “Come on, darling.” Aloura speaks, she presses the palm of her hands to her child’s cheeks for a split second before taking her wrapped up daughter back in her arms. The boy watched the flames on the tree rise - the growing flame illuminating a bright orange glow that lit up his face and the surrounding area. In between the flames, he saw the Templars - they were shouting at one another but he couldn’t hear a word, his ears ringing as shock set in. His hand was soon clenched tightly by his mother before they continued to flee down the dirt road towards the river, small rocks crunching under their feet.

Once they make it to the river, Aloura silently thanks the Maker and Andraste that the old fisherman’s boat is still ashore. Aloura looks down at her sleeping daughter, her pale skin illuminated as the moonlight shines upon her innocent face. She walks her daughter over towards her eight year old boy, placing her in his arms once again. After a quick kiss to each child’s forehead, Aloura pulls down her hood and walks towards the boat, trying to push it towards the water.

“Mummy, what about Pa?” the young boy asks. Alorua continues to attempt to force the boat offshore. “Mummy?”

Aloura, out of breath, turns to her son. Her heart cracking at the sight of his fear, she sighed and walked up to him - getting on her knees in front of him. “Darling… listen to me,” She starts, pressing her hands against his arms. A tear escaped her eyes as she studied her son’s face, a sad smile forming as she brought one of her hands to his cheek, rubbing it soothingly with her thumb. “You are such a big boy now, you know that? And- I am so proud of you.” Alorua becomes choked up on her words, she clears her throat as she looks down at the gravel of the shoreline. She looks back up at her child. “But I can’t come with you.”

“But-”

“No, it’s too dangerous… and I need you to take care of her.” Aloura instructs. He looks down at his sleeping sister then back up at his mother. “Now, you think you can do that for me?”

“I don’t want you to leave,” He protests as he sobs, more tears spilling from his eyes. Aloura presses both hands to his cheeks, shushing him soothingly.

“I’m not going anywhere… I’m just- I’m going to lead them away from here.” Aloura reassures him calmly. “It’s going to be okay.”

It pained her to lie to her son, but it would pain her more if he thought for a second that she would not make it through the night alive. Although, she prayed that there would might be a slight chance she would survive this - praying that she could see her children again.

“It’s a big responsibility, do you think you can handle it?” Aloura asks lightheartedly, her forehead wrinkled as she lifts her brows. The boy nods slowly, a small tear falling from his eye. Aloura wipes the wetness from his soft cheek. She leads her young son to the boat, laying him against the bottom.

“Keep your head low for as long as you can - until you make it to shore.”

“Mummy-”

“It’s okay…” Aloura speaks softly, smiling gently. “I love you,”

“I love you too.”

After kissing both of the children’s forehead once more, Aloura drapes her black cloak over them - shielding them from the rest of the world. As she tries to push the beached boat back into the water, she finally lets her salty tears fall from her eyes. She hears the shouting of Templars becoming closer, making her whip her head around. She saw them in the distance; two of them held torches, all of them with their swords bared. She clenches her teeth tightly, her feet sliding against the gravel. The boat was heavy and sturdy - Aloura fell to her knees a few times as she pushed it against the gravel with force. “Maker, be their guide. Shelter and protect them, for they are your loving children who deserve the chance to see the sun once again. Andraste, guide the waves of this river and keep them safe, deliver them to a place of safety for me.” Aloura quietly sobs out. The boat was now in the water. “I beg this of you and pray that this unceasing regret will not kill me.”

Aloura, now waist deep in the river, gives one final push. As the instant regret sets in that her children are no longer within her grasp, she reaches her hands out as the boat floats away. She intertwines her fingers and presses her hands against her heart as she watches her children be carried by the current. Her stomach and heart tightens in anguish making it hard for her to breathe, her tears flowing so effortlessly down her face and blurring her vision as she gasped for air in between sobs. 

“Return them back to me…”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**9:26 Dragon**

The young raven haired girl sat with her legs crossed on top of a small bolder, her worn journal sitting in her lap as she lightly dragged her pencil along the page, focusing on each individual stroke of the lead. Her grey eye darting up every so often, making sure she is capturing every small detail in her work of the sleeping Fennec Fox. 

A quick sharp pain hits her bandaged eye - her face scrunching in response. It was slightly tougher to draw with a bandage over her healing eye, but not impossible. She pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth as she dives into complete concentration. Her drawing was nearing completion, which excited her very sore hand. 

The smooth breeze was calm, carelessly pulling scattered clouds through the sky. It was days like this that she liked the most - it was much easier to find creatures she wanted to capture with her creativity. She couldn’t help but halfly smile as she watched the Fennec’s body slowly move as it breathed. 

“Evelyn!” a voice called, her eye widened.

“Shit, no no no…” Evelyn whispers harshly as she sees the Fennec’s head rise, soon scurrying off into the forest as it squeals. Evelyn sighs in annoyance and drops her pencil in her notebook in frustration.

“Screw you, Garrett!” Evelyn shouts back at the voice. She hears a small laugh come from behind her followed by the crunching of grass under heavy boots.

“What have I done now?”

“Now I can’t finish this,” Evelyn pouts, putting her elbow on the side of her knee as she plops her chin down in her hand. She stares down at her unfinished work sadly as a presence peers over her shoulder. 

“Surely you haven’t already forgotten what a Fennec looks like.” Garrett jokes, Evelyn rolls her eye and slams her notebook closed. 

“It’s not the same.”

“Well, you can draw me as much as you’d like.” Garrett prompts, making Evelyn snort as she stands to her feet. Garrett rests his forearm on the top of his staff, patiently waiting as he scratches the side of his chin with his thumb.

“I only draw the beauties Thedas has to offer.”

“And I will be _very_ hurt by that later but right now, we have to get moving. At this rate we won’t make it to Redcliffe by Winter and I’d very much prefer to not freeze to death.” 

Evelyn groans as she drops down from the rock, picking up her pack from the ground. “Why can’t we just go to The Free Marches like _you_ suggested in the first place.”

“Are you going to pay for the boat ride there, then?” Garrett asks with one brow raised and his head cocked. Evelyn places her bag on her shoulder, and swings her bow over her other shoulder.

“I’m just saying, we’ve been in Ferelden _forever_. Besides, you could always work at that Blooming Rose place in Kirkwall, I hear they’re always in need of desperate men who aren’t good for much else.” Evelyn pokes fun, a smile raised upon her lips. Garrett rolls his eyes and drags his tongue on the inside of his lower lip as he moves his staff to his back.

“Very funny, now come on before I leave you here.”

Evelyn closes her eye and drops her head back, starting to walk with Garrett towards the road just a little ways away from them. 

Evelyn and Garrett begin walking side by side down the old dirt path leading to Crestwood. He looks down at his little sister, a small half lipped appearing on his lips. He looks down at her phylactery, glowing a bright red. Garrett looks down at a small pebble and chuckles to himself. As he focuses on the pebble’s energy, it lifts off the ground and flicks towards Evelyn - hitting her directly in the side of the head. Evelyn smirks, poking him with a small electric charge from the tip of her finger. Garrett jerks his arm back, rubbing it to alleviate the slight pain.

“Oh stop, you big baby.” Evelyn laughs out.

“I’ll show you who's a baby,” Garrett teases before pulling Evelyn in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles roughly against the top of her head. 

Once Evelyn finally manages to wiggle out of his strong grip, Garrett begins to run down the road while cackling. Evelyn smirks to herself before speeding off down the path towards him.

**Present Day**

Evelyn squeezed her eyelids even tighter before slowly opening her eyes, a headache threatening the center of her head and right between her eyes. It had taken Evelyn a few seconds to realize the setting in where she laid, her brows knitted as she looked around the small cabin. 

She hears a door open and slam firmly, a small hum coming from someone’s lips. Evelyn slowly raises up from the creaking bed, bringing her thumb and index finger right along the upper bridge of her nose - rubbing it softly to ease the ache of her head. 

“Oh!” The elven woman exclaims once she sees the human woman has awakened. Evelyn shoots the rest of the way up and drops her hand to her side. “I’m so sorry, my Lady! I hadn’t known you awakened!”

My Lady? Was this woman even aware who she was speaking to? If Evelyn had been more coherent - she would have laughed at the woman standing before her. Instead, she just waves off her concerns. 

“It’s-It’s fine, What-”

Before Evelyn could even finish speaking, the young woman - who was named Thaola - dropped to her knees, bowing before the bed that Evelyn was resting on. She had leaned further off the bed, frowning as she became more puzzled.

“What… are you doing?”

The fawn haired woman leaned back up, fear glistening in her eyes as she spoke, “I’m sorry… I-I said the wrong thing, haven’t I?”

Evelyn was truly and utterly confused, only adding to her headache. “I don’t… think so?”

“Please, I humbly beg for your forgiveness. I am but a humble servant,” Thaola nervously speaks. “You are back in Haven, my Lady. The breach stopped growing… just like the mark on your hand…” Thaola lifts her head up, looking directly up to Evelyn. “It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”

“Wait, they’re… pleased with me?”

“I’m only saying what I heard,” Thaola replies, looking back down and beginning to clean up the elfroot that spilled onto the floor. 

Evelyn stands to her feet then bends down in front of the elf, helping her pick up the herb. Thaola’s hands had begun to shake; she had never been good at talking with humans, always worried she might say the wrong thing. 

Once everything was cleaned, Thaola pushed the box of elfroot into Evelyn’s arms. “This is for you,” Evelyn nods once, silently thanking her before standing up and walking towards the desk that sits in the corner across the room. Evelyn gets distracted by her hand, the green beam of light laying across her skin like an unwanted scar, much like the one that lays across her eye and down her cheek. “Erm- Lady Cassandra is wishing to speak with you.”

“And where is she?” Evelyn asks without taking her eyes away from her mark. It was sort of… beautiful, in a terrifying kind of way. The glistening colors of green was bright enough to cast a small glow along Evelyn’s bruised face. She had definitely felt the mark there - it wasn’t painful at all, it felt like a small and constant hum.

“She’s at the Chantry - I believe with Lady Leliana, the Commander and the Ambassador.”

“Oh, thank-”

 _Slam_. Evelyn’s brows furrowed as she turned around and saw nobody else in the room with her. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she turned back around, noticing a small note on the desk. She took the small piece of paper in her fingertips. 

It was written about her; observations. It talked of the mark and the “unknown magic” of it - along with a smaller and more scribbled note, as if it had been written with haste. 

_The phylactery she was carrying made me sense something deeper, I’ll get a Templar stationed here soon in the unfortunate event I am correct. I must confide with the Seeker. She will know what to do._

Evelyn instantly throws her hand to her neck, only now realizing she no longer has her necklace. “Shit,” Evelyn muttered to herself and crumpled the note in anger. It wasn’t hard to imagine what this healer’s ideas were - considering they wanted a Templar to watch over her. No matter what they thought of her, they have no right to take something so personal of hers.

Without wasting a single second more, Evelyn gets dressed into the armor that was provided to her, slings her bow over her back and rushes out of the warm cabin - welcoming the blistering cold of the Frostback Mountains.

As the heavy doors of the chantry closed behind her, Evelyn storms down the hall with her fists clenched. The sound of nearby arguing draws her to the door at the end of the hallway.

“How are you so certain we can trust her?” A male voice asks angrily. Evelyn frowns and leans her ear against the door.

“She risked her life to save us, we cannot simply put that aside!”

“Are you suggesting we ignore the threat of her being a _mage_ aside?”

Evelyn leans closer into the door, but in her attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation, the door swings open causing Evelyn to stumble inside. Evelyn looks up at the room, every single eye on her.

She raises upright and nervously chuckles. “Door’s not as heavy as it looks,” Evelyn jokes in an attempt to eliminate some of the tension in the room.

There ahead of her stood Cassandra, the tall broody Seeker she had met just days ago, a blonde man standing with his hand resting on his sword and wearing what looked to be the most itchy and uncomfortable thing Evelyn had ever seen in her entire life, Leliana who stood with her hands folded behind her back, and an obvious Orlesian with her fancy attire that did not seem suitable for the weather of Haven.

“I wasn’t aware you were already awake.” Cassandra spoke, crossing her arms over her breastplate. Evelyn shrugged. 

“Well, a giant hole in the sky… doesn’t leave much time for beauty sleep.”

Cassandra nodded once and turned towards the large table in the middle of the room. “Come, we have much to discuss…”

“Actually- before _all that_ …” Evelyn spoke, waving her hand around the room, “I would like my necklace back.”

Cassandra stiffened up and turned back around, her face stone cold. “ _That_ was what we wanted to discuss.” 

Evelyn chuckles to seem less incriminating.“Seems a bit unnecessary to discuss my taste in accessories, don’t you think?” Evelyn attempts to joke, but the entire room stays silent and awkward.

“Solas confirmed our suspicions.” Cassandra reveals, unimpressed by Evelyn’s glibness. 

Exhaling a deep breath, Evelyn closes her eyes and drops her head. “Okay… I... was going to tell you I just-” She opens her eyes and sees the reactions on everyone’s face; unconvinced. “Okay- I wasn’t going to tell you, but I didn’t think it would really matter since I’m here to help either way.”

“We need to ensure the safety of the people here, how can we feel comfortable with a mage carrying around a vial of blood?” the blond warrior asked, Evelyn looked at him with a frown. 

“I don’t even _use_ magic if that’s what you’re accusing me of. I’m not talented enough to hold a flame in my hand for more than five seconds and you accuse me of blood magic?”

“You could have been possessed at the Temple, don’t you think we should have been prepared for something such as that?”

Evelyn sighs and looks down at the stone polished floor, biting the inside of her cheek to release some anger. She contemplates every possible thing she could say in this situation - most of them possibly leading to a bad outcome… so she sighs before deciding to calm herself down.

“Look, I am offering any help I can give to help you people become the new heroes of Thedas… so I think the _least_ you could do in return is give back what was mine in the first place.”

The room became more tense and somewhat… guilt-ridden. Cassandra sighed and pulled the Phylactery from her pocket - the dark crimson blood still. Evelyn let out a small breath of relief, trying to hide her excitement. 

As Evelyn reaches for the necklace, Cassandra pulls it away - Evelyn frowns and looks to Cassandra.

“If I even begin to think that you-”

“Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?” Evelyn interrupts. The two women make eye contact as Cassandra remembers the battle at the Temple. This woman whom she didn’t know at all, risked her life to help stop the breach from growing. Cassandra sighs before hesitantly lowering the cold metal into Evelyn’s hand. “Thank you.”

Cassandra then goes around the room, introducing Evelyn to her new colleagues. Josephine was a lovely and polite woman, it was easy to know why she was asked to be Ambassador. Though, Evelyn didn’t quite know what to think of Commander Cullen - he’s an obvious Templar and arse, but he also seemed to care deeply for the Inquisition… or he just simply hated mages; which seemed like a huge possibility. And Leliana… well… she was terrifying. Evelyn had heard stories of the spymaster aiding the Hero of Ferelden in defeating the Fifth Blight - she was just as intimidating as the tavern stories perceived her to be, if not more.

“All that matters now is sealing the breach,” Cassandra speaks as she moves a golden marker where The Hinterlands resides on the map. “We’ll need _much_ more power to succeed.”

“I’ve tried contacting the Grand Enchantress, but have received nothing…” Leliana says. “I’ll keep making attempts but I don’t know how far we’ll get.”

“I think the Templar’s could serve just as well. It’s not a good idea to have mages help right now.” Cullen prompts, his hand resting on his sword. Evelyn quietly snickers to herself at the ridiculous thought.

“Is something funny?” Cullen asks. Evelyn looks up, his eyes already upon her. She had sensed a hint of anger laced in his brown eyes. 

“You talk as if Templars are better suited than mages; who actually have a connection to the Fade might I add.” Evelyn responds as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Cullen rolls his eyes as she speaks. 

“That’s the entirety of my point; we could have a mass possession on our hands. Templars are much more suitable and capable of helping us.”

Evelyn scoffs and bears an annoyed smile across her face. “The only thing Templar’s are capable of is stripping people of their humanity and claiming it’s the Maker’s will.”

“Nonetheless,” Josephine interrupts the two. Cullen and Evelyn keep eye contact - both of their cheeks flushing pink with anger. Cullen is the first to break the contact as he looks to Josephine. Evelyn rolls her eyes, also focusing her attention on the Ambassador. “Neither group will even speak to us yet,”

The rest of the discussion between the room was quick and brief, mentioning that Mother Giselle was residing in The Hinterlands helping the refugees that had suffered at the hands of the Mage Rebellion. Evelyn knew that whether or not she liked it, she had to be here either way - though she wouldn’t even think twice about leaving if given the opportunity. She didn’t ask for this. Who would? After years of staying out of everyone’s line of sight, she was now at the center of the entire world’s.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Everything about the Hinterlands had left a bad taste in Evelyn’s mouth. Between the mages and templar’s fighting, the innocent people getting caught in between, and the grizzly bears… especially the grizzly bears. 

Although, it wasn’t all bad - it was nice returning after so many years and seeing some of the things that hadn’t been destroyed by the war; Master and Mrs. Dennet being one of those things. She knew that they most likely wouldn’t remember her since she was so young when she lived on their land, but now she orders around the man who used to make her clean Druffalo shit, however, she would enjoy it a thousand times more if he had actually _known_ who he was taking orders from. 

Val Royeaux certainly exceeded her expectations, meeting with both the Templar’s and Grand Enchantress Fiona - clearly favoring one side over the other. If she had to go back to that grand city within the next ten years, it would still be too soon. 

But luckily with all of her travelling within the past three months, she had recruited a few people who were eager to join the Inquisition’s cause. Blackwall; a Grey Warden living near the Crossroads of the Hinterlands, he had an odd charm to his personality but he was a decent man to have an ale with. Sera; a spunky elven girl who looks as if she had cut her hair with a rusted butterknife - she was delightful… a tad too loud, but still delightful. Vivienne; she was… different to say the very least; her opinions on mages were not what Evelyn was expecting, but it surely didn’t stop Evelyn’s… romantic intentions. And Iron _fucking_ Bull; the 7’6 drunken Qunari who craved and thrived on the absolute chaos of battle… needless to say, the pair got along swimmingly and kept the tavern open at all hours of the night.

Evelyn especially enjoyed Varric’s company. Sometimes as they would drink under the Hinterland stars - she would ask questions regarding the Champion of Kirkwall; it was the easiest way of getting some sort of information about him without seeming too obvious of her intention.

Evelyn lets out a grunt as she pulls her arrow from the wooden dummy’s makeshift torso. As she glances over, she happens to see Commander Cullen standing with one of the Inquisition’s scouts. Evelyn hadn’t talked to Cullen since their small spat in the War Room - and she didn’t intend on speaking with him further unless it proved necessary.

She shakes her head as she looks away, walking back to her starting point to take aim. Cassandra insisted that she needed to continue training even though Evelyn was more than capable at keeping up in battle - but she would rather not quarrel with Cassandra anytime soon… besides, she loves practicing her archery in her freetime anyhow. 

“You have a shield in your hand! Block with it! If you were on the field, you’d be dead!” Cullen shouts at a recruit, making Evelyn’s head turn back his way and watch him begin to lecture the young elven boy. 

She rolled her eyes and pulled back her bowstring with an arrow in place - an ephemeral white cloud of her hot breath quickly dissipates into the freezing air as she narrows her eyes on the dummy in full concentration. She let the bowstring go - watching the arrow quickly travel through the air and landing directly where the dummy’s left eye would be. Evelyn chuckled to herself, feeling proud.

“Impressive,” Varric speaks up. Evelyn turned her head and looked down at the blond dwarf. “Although... almost anyone could make a shot like that.” Varric smirks.

Evelyn bares a playful smile, resting her hand on her hip. “Is that so?” Evelyn asks, Varric nods once. “Alright… care to put your coin where your mouth is, dwarf?”

Varric bellows. “By all means,” 

Evelyn begins to look around the training area for any ideas for the bet - her eyes land on a training dummy then she turns her attention towards Haven’s gate. “Ten silver says I can hit _that_ dummy in the eye from Haven’s front gate.” Evelyn proposes.

Varric now studies their surroundings, scratching the small stubble on his chin until his eyes land on Cullen reading over reports with one of his officers. Varric chuckles mischiefly and points over to Cullen. 

“Make it Curly’s reports and I’ll raise you by twenty.” Varric tempts and for a second… Evelyn actually considers it as she stares at Cullen. 

There were two ways that this could possibly go - one; Cullen actually finds it hilarious and joins them for a beer afterwards… or two; he yells at both of them calling them childish and immature while also lecturing them on how they need to take things more seriously. She knew which of the outcomes would most definitely happen - she smirks.

“Twenty-five,” Evelyn bargains, looking down at Varric - he laughs and nods.

“Twenty-five.” He agrees. The pair begin to make their way up to Haven’s grand gate.“That is he doesn’t kill you after.”

Evelyn shrugs and pulls an arrow from her quiver as she readies her stance. “I’ll buy him an ale, he’ll be fine.”

“Show me whatcha got then, Sunshine.”

Evelyn smirks as she places her arrow against her bowstring, pulling it back to the lobe of her ear. She narrows her sight on the report that Cullen is waving the paper conveniently in front of one of the dummies, complaining to one of his recruits about its contents.

“And please remind Sister Nightingale that I am not responsible for-” Cullen’s words are cut off by the feeling of his report being ripped directly from his hand. Both of the men’s eyes widen as they look over to the training dummy, his torn report attached right in the skull of the wood with an arrow sticking it perfectly in the center of the paper.

Cullen’s face is red as he looks in the direction the arrow came. His eyes unsurprisingly lay upon the tall woman with raven hair and the stout blond dwarf with an unforgiving amount of chest hair as they high-fived. Soon enough, the Commander and the mage locked eyes, her long hair blowing effortlessly as a freezing breeze passed through. Evelyn smirks, throwing a kissy-face his way before her and Varric disappear together behind Haven’s gates.

➳

“And Hawke being the asshole he is, said _if they're not dead, watch out for a bunch of boneless women flopping through the streets._ ” Varric laughs out the remainder of the story as him and Evelyn sit together at the bar of the small tavern. Evelyn drops her jaw in shock but slowly begins to guffaw. 

“Please tell me you’re lying!”

“Trust me, Sunshine… I wish I was. The look on that poor man’s face - priceless.” Varric replies then takes a swig of his Wyvern’s Ale. Evelyn continues to chuckle to herself while looking down, in a daze. It felt nice hearing stories of him, knowing he hasn’t changed a bit.

“With all the fighting you all did, I’m shocked he didn’t end up in The Circle.” Evelyn points out, slightly looking back at Varric. Varric chuckles and nods.

“Yeah, he might just be the luckiest son of a bitch I’ve ever met.” Varric laughs before taking a sip of his drink.

Evelyn desperately wanted to pry more; she wanted to know every single detail of The Champion and his life. It was tough for her to actually keep the questions at bay as they began to nag her every thought. Was he okay? Was he seeing anyone? Was his favorite color still red? Did he still need to lay on his back in order to fall asleep? Did he still pronounce Halamshiral as _Hey-Lamshiral_? Silly questions to one who doesn’t think about those sort of things, but they meant everything to her.

Evelyn clears her throat. “And… you don’t… know where he is? If he’s even alive?”

Varric laughs, sitting his mug on the bar. “Oh, he’s alive. I’m not too worried about that. Why? Cassandra send you to interrogate me?” Varric asks as he throws two silver down in front of him.

“‘Course not. It’s just-” Evelyn stops to choose her next words carefully as Fillisa takes Varric’s coin, filling the mug with more Wyvern’s Ale. Evelyn shrugs and shakes her head. “A hero like him? We can’t afford to lose another one.” Evelyn speaks, referring to the late Hero of Ferelden. 

Varric nods slowly as he brings his drink to his lips. “You’re tellin’ me.”

Evelyn shakes the worry from her mind, throwing back on her signature bright smile. “Well, wherever he is; I’m sure he’s off enjoying himself with an endless supply of _very_ willing men at his beckoning call.” She laughs softly as she takes a swig.

Varric frowns as he drinks his ale, but slowly lowers his mug down on the bar. How had she known that? He tries to remember every single word he had written in his _Tale of The Champion_ , asking himself if he had even written that detail in the story. Instead of making any senseless accusations, Varric chuckles. “That is if Fenris doesn’t kill any of them.”

Evelyn laughs once, her brows knitted.“ _Fenris_? From the story? You know, the same elf who hates all mages?”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but yeah… that’s him. He’s terrifying, but… I’d be lying if I didn’t say I love that broody elf.” Varric laughs to himself, looking down in a daze as he remembers the actual fun times he had with Fenris. Varric snaps out of his trance and looks over to Evelyn. “Can I ask you something? It’s kinda been on my mind for awhile.”

Evelyn shrugs, taking a drink of her ale. “Knock yourself out.”

“So… you’re a mage.” Varric starts. Evelyn raises her left brow in curiosity.

“Should I be worried about where this is going…?”

Varric stumbles trying to find the right words before he speaks. “It’s just - if you’re a mage… why not- I don’t know… use magic?”

Evelyn nods slowly, processing Varric’s question, then shrugs.“You can’t always rely on magic to save your arse… and honestly, I’m just not that good at it.”

“You never had anyone teaching you that shit growing up?” Varric asks.

Evelyn pauses for a moment, remembering the times that he taught her magic. She would _constantly_ beg him for lessons but he was always too afraid to show her. _I guess I just don’t want you to set me on fire the next time you get mad_ he would say, but she always knew at the end of the day, he would teach her the things she needed to know. Evelyn nods once. “For awhile,”

Varric took note of her change in demeanor, further reminding himself that it was probably not wise to ask such things about her past. He smiles sympathetically. “Well, here’s to putting shit back to normal and _hopefully_ not dying in the process.” Varric cheers, holding his mug of liquor up in the air in praise. Evelyn lightly chuckles, lifting her mug and clashing it against his.

The two consume the burning ale, the liquor beginning to warm up their veins from the cold of Haven. Varric had already started to feel comfortable with the young woman sitting beside him; almost like they could have been old friends in a past life - and if not friends… then certainly a damn good drinking partner. Just as they were about to order another round, the side door of the tavern swings open revealing Commander Cullen, snow beginning to blow inside the tavern from behind him.

“Curly! Care to join us? Next round’s on Sunshine.” Varric speaks and places his strong hand on Evelyn’s shoulder, shaking it back and forth as he smiles. Cullen simply ignores him by walking further into the bar.

Commander Cullen and his ridiculously obnoxious coat with the torn report in his hand; the anger on his red face clear and slightly... comical. Evelyn tries her best to hide her smile as turns back around and sips her ale once again.

Cullen stops directly next to Evelyn slamming the report down on the bar in front of her. “Care to enlighten me on how this happened?”

Varric’s eyes widened. He awkwardly slams his hands down on the bar before sliding off the barstool. “Well... my cup’s certainly run dry.” He says then chuckles nervously. “I think I’m just going to leave you two to it.” 

As Varric walks through the tavern, Evelyn watches him walk outside with a small smirk on her lips. She chuckles and looks over at Cullen - who has not taken his anger filled eyes off of her since the second he stepped foot inside. His face was red, although it was hard to differentiate the redness from his visible anger or the bitter cold. Evelyn looks down at the torn report, trying not to laugh.

“That’s a real shame, you should probably go find the person who did that.” Evelyn teases, her glibness not impressing Cullen in the slightest. His blood boils at a higher temperature. 

“You think this is funny?” Cullen asks angrily, Evelyn takes a quick sip of her ale and giggles slightly, looking at him with a cocky grin.

“Do you _really_ want me to answer that?” she chuckles out.

Cullen takes a deep breath as he clenches his jaw, the outline of veins beginning to pop out of the side of his neck. Evelyn rolls her eyes and quietly groans. “Alright fine, _I’m sorry_. There… are we friends again?”

Cullen scoffs and shakes his head, his body taking every bit of energy to not yell. “Why is everything a joke to you? There’s a hole in the sky, demons murdering innocent people… and you want to make a joke out of _everything_.”

Evelyn shrugs, setting her mug down on the bar. “You should laugh more; I hear it’s good for even the sourest of souls.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have even bothered.” Cullen grumbles before turning around and walking out of the tavern. 

Evelyn chuckles to herself as she pulls out two silver coins from her, now very full, pocket. “More for me then,” She says under her breath as she places down the pieces in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i would just like to add that this is only the prologue! anyways i really hope you enjoyed it! thank you for reading!


End file.
